


To: Even Kosegruppa

by keanushair



Series: parallel universes have unlimited data [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Texting, just a short thing i wrote about my favorite couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: remember the dumb text convos we'd get in OG? this is literally just that





	To: Even Kosegruppa

 

**TIRSDAG 14:23**

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

hey

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

hi

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

sooo what are you up to? :)

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

studying. bio exam tomorrow!

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

OH YEAH

you told me this

when will you be done?

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

uhhh i don't know

its a big exam :\\\

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

you're smart you'll ace it

you always do

my beautiful genius

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

 

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

:) :) :)

i miss you

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

you saw me this morning

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

:(

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

but i miss you too

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

:D

so guess what?

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

what??

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

i joined a thing!!

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

WOW

a thing!!!

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

fucking rude

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

i'm kidding. what thing?

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

a book club!!

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

WHAT?? its cool!

its badass 

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

evy its a fucking book club

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

uh YEAH 

a badass book club ;)

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

i'm doomed

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

???

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

i'm doomed! i'm stuck with you for the rest of my life

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

i mean you COULD leave

but that would suck

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

hmmmm yeah that would suck

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

so i guess you really are doomed

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

<3

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

<3 <3 <3

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

so whats the first book?

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

you actually want to know?

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

yeah

duh

i take active interest in what you like, believe it or not

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

okay so are you ready for what the first book is??

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

i'm shaking with anticipation

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

you mean shivering?

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

?

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

rocky horror?

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

???????

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

forget it, so uncultured

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

bite me

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

don't tempt me

ANYWAY first book

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

yessss

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

the first book

IS

....

THE

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

:|

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

KAMA SUTRA!!

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

-___-

we're breaking up

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

<3 <3

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

are you even in a book club??

was this all a sham

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

it was FUNNY

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

ha ha

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

i'll see you tonight baby

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

yeah ok :|

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

you can quiz me on the book ;)

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

does the book even apply for us

like.....guys...

 

**From Even Kosegruppa:**

adapt as needed

survival of the fittest

 

**To Even Kosegruppa:**

ugh 

okay fine

you're lucky i'm all about educating the people :* 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: unmecchelou.tumblr.com


End file.
